


Late For Work

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Reese tweaks Finch's tie.





	Late For Work

Finch slides the knot of his tie precisely into place, smoothing down his collar.

Reese reaches out and tweaks it slightly to one side, smirking.

Harold turns outraged eyes on him. "John!" He looks back in the mirror and repositions it at once, but Reese isn't done. He wants to watch Finch get dressed all over again. A firm kiss while tugging his shirt from his waistband has Finch uttering his name again, softer. "There's no time."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Finch?"

Harold's shaky "Oh, god" as Reese tackles him back to bed is like music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> No numbers were harmed.


End file.
